Fear in Dexter Bird
by pbntwns1
Summary: inspired by murder mysteries here comes a bird that can really solve the case. p.s. this is my first fanfic


FEAR IN DEXTER BIRD. notes: I do not own angry birds or the pigs

As my clock rang I woke up from my sleep and went to my bathroom to take a shower, after i took my shower I took a poop and brushed my teeth and got suited up for the day. Hello my name Dexter Wig Bird, and I am a killer, not a bad killer to remind you I kill only if someone deserves it. Example: a green pig steals the angry birds eggs and tries to get away with it, but I track the pig were its hiding and give it what it deserves. Anyway back to my day after I got out of my room I walked to the kitchen and opened a cabinet and got out a fresh bag of pancake mix and a jug of syrup. When I made the pancake mix all ready to be on the pan I poured it on it and watched it be cooked, it reminded me of being with my mom and dad at a breakfast place. When a was done eating a picked up my car keys and got outside it a sunny day outside and I knew it was a good day to get my daily newspaper but to be honest with you my newspaper is not at my outside welcome rug, I get newspaper at a boomerang workshop and I know why not get newspaper outside at my door well not important for you. When I got to the boomerang shop I opened the door and smelled the wood of boomerangs ''hey Dexter how's your day?" asked the green bird al, " good" I replied. Al the green bird is part of the angry birds but I don't know how they even let him join the angry club al is a nice guy but am telling you he maybe good at tossing boomerangs but that guy is not so smart. "good because it's the Friday daily newspaper!" said al happily as he gave me the newspaper, as read starting reading it something caught my eye, "MURDER IN 234 bird fly street". As I showed the paper to al he turned to happy face to sad face "oh my gosh" said al sadly "stealing eggs is not scary but murder in this city not even the big red bird could stand up to ". " don't worry al the police will catch the murderer or maybe the mighty eagle can" I said jokingly to cheer him up. The he smiled back " ha ha good one Dexter!" said al happy, "anyway I cant see these wood uncut bye!".When he got back to work this the day for some action… and thill.

TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR CH.2

AND FOR SURPORT GO TO DEVEIANT ART AND MAKE ART WORK OF THE FEAR IN DEXTER BIRD!

FEAR IN DEXTER BIRD. Note I do not own angry birds. Ch.2 finding things

While I drove in my car I saw the police cars parked and saw a huge crowd of birds chatting "oh my god theres a mad bird out there" said a bird "calm down there is no bird murder in this city" said a cop, I tried not to laugh "if only they knew" I thought to myself. When I parked my car I got out and carefully not to make a scene while I was walking," hey will they said the cause of death was unknow and the victim betty really killed herself" said the police bird "bingo" I thought to myself. The reason why that's good because I know that she was murdered and the police wont go in the house, when I got to the back of the house I jumped over the fence and looked around " hmp looks like betty didn't heard of a bush chipper" I said while I was walking, just then I stepped on something sticky when I picked it up its was cup of bubbles " lousy cup of bubbles" I said a little mad once I got to the back door it was unlocked and I opened and once I got in I looked around "hmp betty must be cl-OH MY GOD" I said looking at it: USED NAPKINS IN A TRASH CAN. I closed my eyes and went upstairs once I got upstairs I saw a picture it was a picture of birds with different colors. The first bird was red, the second bird was blue with three of himself, the third bird was yellow and looked like a triangle, the fourth bird was black, the 5th bird was white, the sixth bird was Shane the green bird, the seventh bird was red but bigger, and the last bird was female and pink. In the picture the pink bird's name was Stella, then I saw a another picture it was the victim betty with penny they must be sisters just then I heard a sound " oh no are the cops inside? Someone in the house? What should I do? Should I run? Hide? Fight?" all my thoughts came down to one: check out what it was the sound came from a room then I saw a closet I opened it and saw a pink bird must be stella " wh-who are you?" she asked " don't worry Stella am not going to hurt you my name is Dexter" I replied " how do you know my name?" she asked I had to make up a lie about this " well cause your sister betty and I are good friends and she told me about you" I lied " but I never seen you before" she said " clever women bird" I thought to myself " well because betty and I talk at parks" I lied " really?" she asked I nod yes, then she came out of the closet but when she got out of the closet she fainted her blood sugar was badly low she must have been in the closet for too long without eating. I couldn't get out without her I carried on my arms and made my way down stairs when I got to the front door I opened it and got outside with a huge crowd of birds " WHAT THE ?! HOW DID YOU GET IN THE HOUSE! Screamed will " never mind that! This bird need to go to a hospital! NOW!" I said to will " I need a hospital car NOW!" will said in the radio. When I was hospital I was worried about stella then a police bird came up to me " hello police my name is-" "Dexter I know Stella told me about you she's okay my name is police bird bill" said the police bird " look am going to ask you some questions and you have to answer them understand?" asked bill I nod yes " number 1 how did you know someone was in the house? Asked bill I had to lie about this " well when I was cloud watching with my scope I saw someone in the house and when I tried to tell you but your sidekick was yelling" I lied " number 2 how did you get in the house?" asked bill this one I didn't have to lie " I jumped over the fence" I replied " thank you for answering all the questions now because Stella's house was infected with her sister's sickness, she needs a place to stay until her house is cleaned and I think she should live at your place". No wonder there are used napkins.

TUNE IN NEXTIME FOR CH. 3 MEMORES

FEAR IN DEXTER BIRD. Notes: I do not own angry birds . CH. 3 memories

As I heard what bill said I was shocked " really she could live at your place, something tells me that she could live at your place" said bill " look maybe she can rent a room at motel 6 or something" I said " but she trusts you and you should let her live at your place" " no" I said " but she needs a place to stay" " no" "let her live at your place" "n-" " YOUR LYING!" I heard a scream that made me almost scream like a girl, "come on! Lets check that out" said bill we walked in the room were Stella was checked " YOUR LYING! MY SISTER IS NOT DEAD!" screamed Stella" will what happen?" said bill " I told this lady about her sister" replied will " will you told her?" said bill " what your not lying?" said Stella shocked the cops left the room " look penny its going to be okay" I said to calm her down ' HOW DO YOU!? HOW DO YOU FEEL IF YOU LOST YOUR SISTER?!" screamed Stella angry, I made a face that made Stella sorry, " I-am so sorry" said stella weeping then she hugged me and cried into my chest " well to be honest with you my parents are both dead" I said " what?" she said as she stopped hugging me " well sit down I'll tell you all about it" she sit down to listen to my story " well my mom and dad got married after collage but my mom didn't see what my dad would do" " well what did he do?" she asked " when my mom and dad got our house there were three rooms 1 my room 2 my mom and dad's room and 3 my dad's soda making room" " soda making room?" she asked " you see my dad works at a soda factory and he has a soda making room for making soda for movie nights, my mom was happy that the job that my dad worked made us more money so we could pay the stuff we need to pay until my dad got a raise to work at the place they made soda in new beck city and my dad said "yes" to the raise this made my mom sad since he was going to a faraway place but this made her really sad when he was really gone after a plane crash when he was going home" " so he's dead?" asked Stella" I don't know if he's alive or not" " so how did your mom die?" asked penny " well she dropped me at a place to watch a play in a theater after the play was done mass murder birds with guns broke in the theater and shooted more than 900 people include my mom" " were did you mom dropped you off?" Stella asked " oh… at a shop" I replied " and plus I was sad about my parents but after days I started feel less sad and after a year I got over it" " wow nice story" said penny. Then she yawned " hey Stella looks like you need to sleep" " okay" she said sleepy then I got out from the room. Man, what was I thinking I wasn't at a shop well the truth is when mom dropped me off she dropped me off a park oh but I wont forget that day the day I found my talent, while I was playing in the swings I heard talking I quietly got over there to see what it was then I saw MR. flap a worker that works at were my mom works as I saw him what he was doing he was burying dead bodies about MR. flap he bullies my mom at work, as I saw him burying the lifeless bodies I knew he needed to be stopped then I saw a sniper I walked to it and grabbed it once he was done burying the bodies he tried to find his sniper " why who took it?" he said mad " I have it" I said then I pulled the trigger and fired him in the skull I saw the dead body that I killed I was shaking in surprise " i- I did it even I am scared I did it" just then I knew I had to get rid of the body then I saw a shovel I took the shovel and started to dig when I was done digging I pushed MR. flaps body into the hole and buried the dead body. Just then I snapped out of my thoughts " MR. bird I still need you to let her live at your place" said bill " I'll be right back" I replied I got back in the room " w-what?" said Stella as she awoke from her sleep "hey sorry for waking you up look you need a place to live until your house is clean how about you live at my place?" I asked, then she hugged me " thank you Dexter" why are my cheeks getting red?

FEAR IN DEXTER BIRD. Notes I don't own angry birds. Ch. 4 the killer and the bubble blower

I drove my car with penny sleeping in it when we got to my house I parked my car in the parking lot I got out of the car with penny in my arms once I got in my house I softly putted penny on my bed and went to bed with penny alongside me " good night Stella" I whispered in her ear as I turned off the lights. When I woke up I saw penny not in the bed, I checked the kitchen and she had on the table were pancakes and orange juice " good morning Dexter" Stella said with a smile, I sat down to taste the pancake it taste like the ones in the forest " wow Stella this taste good" " why thank you". When I was done eating I got ready to get to my job, well my job is blood analyzing at a cop station and I analyze victims blood, once I told Stella I was going to work she wanted to come " well it is bring someone to work day anyway so sure you can come" "yes!" she said excited once I got ready stella was holding I cup of bubbles " penny aren't you a little to old to blow bubbles? " then she glared at me " never mind that lets go in the car" she said still glaring at me we stared at each other for 10 seconds then we finally got in the car while I was driving the car Stella was blowing bubbles outside the car hmm her power must be blowing bubbles, when we got to my work we got out my car in the parking lot "so this is where you work? Looks like it needs more color and some bubbles " she said as we got at from the car " you really like bubbles do you?" " yes, yes I do" she replied, when we got in my work I saw police with kids, wives. And friends then I felt something threw in my neck it was a spit ball and I saw the one who threw it " hey Dexter got a girlfriend now?" mocked egg, egg is my work bully he bullies me like crap and the reason I don't try to kill him he's actually my frienemy he bullies me and sometimes we team up in a cop vs robber conflict he was just thought she was my girlfriend and she wasn't but she is actually a little cute. When me and penny got to my station I sat down and got to work " you look at other birds blood? Gross" said stella disgusted " hey that's my job and a job is a job" I said, I had the blood I needed to look at the first blood sample was the victim betty's blood Stella 's sister as I looked at the cells this bird's blood was sick from her sickness. Once I was done looking at blood I hung up the contained blood up a wall and started to take a 30 min lunch break the lunch am having a ranched salad after my lunch break I went back to work but when I saw betty's blood in the microscope again it had poison in it betty was poisoned. Now I know the death of betty was all I needed to do is find a person with a poison injector and give him what he gets then I heard my bell rang my day at work was over when I learned how betty died I was going to tell egg, the truth is: HE KNOWS WHAT I DO TO THE PEOPLE WHO KILLS OTHERS. " she was murdered by poison?" asked egg I nod yes " well don't worry I'll try to look up people who are doctors maybe one of them has a poison injector" when I was done talking to egg in a ally I got out and penny and I got in my car and I drove my car to home when I got to my house I started to wash my killing suite, the killing suit is all black and it has a black hood making it easy to blend in with the night to kill my victims with stealth I was washing it because it had blood splatters on it when I killed a hitman last time then penny came in the room " hey Dexter what are you doing? " she asked " none of your beeswax" I said hash "but-" NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX!" then she started to cry I felt stupid for what I said "stella am sorry am really sorry" I said weeping then without thinking I kissed her on the lips " wait I love her?" I thought as I was kissing her

Tune in next time for Ch. 5 feelings revealed.

FEAR IN DEXTER BIRD. Notes: I don't own angry birds. Ch. 5 feelings revealed

When I stopped kissing her she had shocked face " oh god I shouldn't have that" just then she got out her bubbles and blew a big bubble around us and she made us fall down on each other and Stella kissed my lips. My eyes where open then my eyes where half opened then my eyes where closed as me and penny where making out we finally stopped kissing " I-I love you Dexter" she said as she painted " I love you too bubble blower" then we got on the bed and made out again until we sleeped with our arms together. When Stella and I woke up the bed sheets where removed, pillows where wet ,and the bed was a mess "even if we should be not doing that, that was a amazing night" Stella said with a smile " hey Stella would you offer if you go on a date with me?" " yes Dexter yes" she replied " the date begins at 7:00 look your best" I said with a smile then my phone rang and I went to get it " hello this is Dexter specking" " hello Dexter this is egg", then I hold the phone" hey Stella I'll be in the bathroom" then I walked into the bathroom and closed the door " hey egg what's the news?" " about the doctors it was really a doctor's sidekick his name is bird bert and his doctor is MR. wig his , bird bert and wig are going to a casino for there 3 holiday and the casino is not that far" " yeah thanks for the information but am going on a date with Stella" " oh god! I knew this would happen! Dexter you need to skip this date!". Then I had a idea " hey egg I have a idea I'll take penny to the casino and when our date is done I'll kill birdbert" " okay go with that plan but am telling you Dexter". Then he stopped calling and I stepped out from the bathroom. It was 7:00 I was well suited in a red tux, the red was for the blood when I saw Stella came out from the room she was in a white rose dress " wow penny you look amazing" "why thank you Dexter" she replied we got in the car and drove to the road " so we're are we going?" Stella asked " you'll see" I replied, we got to the casino " a casino? I never been to a place like that before" she said " well trust me you're love its" I replied, when we got in the casino there are birds gambling, drinking , playing poker, and slots. Then I felt my phone vibrate, it was text from egg it said " I got a picture of bird bert he looks horrible", then I saw bird bert gambling I had to do something to get him out from the casino then I had a idea I was going to gamble him " hey Stella I have a idea to have fun let me show you". Moments later, once I got done with my date and gambled birdbert I dropped off penny at my house she asked me where I was going I replied I was going to give you a gift, once I got to the grave I got into my kill suit and went into the grave silently, I saw bird bert burying a body when he was leaving to a trunk a saw a shovel and dug it up it was a bird nurse after I dug up the bodies bird bert was looking in horror in the dug up bodies I got out my kill weapon: the bowie knife " oh god! Who did this!?" he said in horror " I did" I said in a deep scary voice then he turned around and I stabbed his skull the blood coming out of his skull then I pulled out the knife and the dead body dropped down dead then I dragged the body to a hole and buried the body and the other bodies and got to a shop and brought a gift for Stella when I got to the house I changed into my red suit and went in the house and got to Stella" you mean this is my gift? Thank you Dexter!" Stella said, it was a peal neckless and she hugged me. When we took off our suits and dress we got on the bed and slept together and dreamed happily. TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR CH. 6 COPS VS. ROBBERS.

FEAR IN DEXTER BIRD. Notes I don't own angry birds. CH. 6 COPS vs. ROBBERS

Once I woke up took a shower, eat food with Stella, got suited, and went to work. Once I got in work egg came up to me " hey Dexter did you finish the job?" he asked " yes" I replied " good because the chief wants to talk to us" we went to chief wigger's office " birds even if you shoot the robbers your our best" wigger said " now this is a important misson your misson is to get this chip safely to the art gallery once you see a picture of 80's teen birds dancing you will push the picture out of the way and then your see a lab you will put the chip in the computer and type the passcode "gunfire" and send the information to the army". " understood chief. But isn't this a spy misson?" asked egg " uh.. no" replied wigger " chief since when do we have a art gallery in a police station?" I asked "uh.. never mind that just do it" chief replied, then we left the chief's office something wasn't right chief would always answer want we would ask " hey Dexter did you just see the chief drinking coffee?" asked egg as we walked "yes that was odd he would drink root beer" I replied, then we finally got to the art gallery we looked for the picture then we finally found it and we pushed it out of the way and then we came in the lab I got in front of the computer and turned it on the computer and typed "gunfire" in the passcode " okay egg put it in" then he putted the chip in and information came up " wait a second egg look at this" the information said " okay crime family the bark has lasers, cams, guards,guard dogs, and a mini gun. From kid gang" then it hit me " egg we cant send this! This not info for the army this is info for a crime family!" " then we got to get rid of this chip!". We ran out from the lab but birds were blocking our way "so you know the secret? Good because we cant let you leave" said the bird then they came out from the shadows reveling themselves the first bird was in a gangster hat and suit, the second bird was big and had brass gloves, the 3th bird had a scar "who are you people?" I asked "really you don't know us? We are the gang crime family the 2th deadly mafia in calibird" said the bird "my name is man gang, this is duff gang, and this is scar gang" "oh yeah were is kid gang?" asked egg "am here" said a bird, then he came in it was wigger! " wigger! How could you!" I said mad "oh am not wigger am" then he grabbed his face and pulled it off it was a mask! "am not wigger am kid gang" "what did you do to the real chife?" asked egg "oh he got what he got" said kid "you killed wigger?! Crap! Now we cant get paid!" I said mad "oh we didn't kill him" "oh thank god!" I said calm " but we have him captive" said duff "double crap!" said egg "now give us the chip or you get hurt" said scar. Then 10 birds with firearms, knives, and pipes "oh yeah? I'll give this!" said egg then he pulled out his ak-47 and fired it at a few birds and I pulled out my shotgun "okay then I think we will take it from you" said kid then they took out there weapons and ran up to us egg and I ran behind a table for cover and fired at the crime birds then I saw a grenade I ran to it to avoid the gunshots once I got it I thew it at the bird and then came kaboom when the smoke fade away kid, duff, scar ,and man are still alive "one grenade really?" said kid then s.w.a.t birds came in with the real wigger "don't move!" said a swat then the real wigger came too us "birds you did a great job if you send that chip the bank could have been robbed" said wigger "and now I move you up to lev. 41 and you can take a 3 week break". Egg and I were amazed a 6 week break with penny and no killing for 3 weeks could things get any better?

TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR Ch. 7 a kill in paradise.

FEAR IN DEXTER BIRD. Notes I don't own angry birds. Ch.7 a kill paradise

Once I told Stella about my 3 week break I told her that she would come with me to the forest bird hotel to take my break with her we got ready with our stuff once we were ready we went in the car and drove off the I stopped at eggs house to pick him up while I was driving there was laughing, talking, music sleeping, and playing games, well every time egg won Stella got mad and contain him in a bubble and I had to calm her down " even if she's cute she's a mad one" I thought to myself then we finally reached the woods and we got the hotel, as we parked we got out from the car "this is the hotel? I thought it was going to be a beach" Stella said "hey Stella this is nature your going to enjoy it" I said to her we entered the building I went to the counter to get a room, once I was done I we unpacked at the room and went outside "so Dexter where are we going?" asked egg "follow me I'll show you I been here a lot of times" I replied. We walked in the forest and saw the cave "we go in here" "uh what if there are bats?" said egg "I told you all ready I been here before" we walked in the cave then we saw light we walked up to it once we got out of the cave we saw a water fall and clear waters Stella was amazed "oh…my…god" said egg amazed "this is amazing" said Stella "told you would enjoy it" I said "so what do we do first?" asked egg "first we go mountain hiking and you will see the rest". We got to the mountain "what are we going to see on the mountain?" asked Stella "you're going to see" I replied "you always say that" said egg, I got out the stuff so we can hike the mountain getting to the mountain wasn't easy because of the rocks in our way when we got top Stella and egg were jaw dropped at the pretty sight "double…oh…my…god" "this is amazing" said Stella. That's when the fun starts after we got down the mountain we took pictures of the forest itself, once we were done with that I told egg and Stella about my trips here, after that we went swimming in the lake and Stella looked sexy, after we got out from the water and dried up we played a game called "dose that baby animal love you?" but Stella won for having a baby rabbit on her lap. It was night time and we roasted marshmallows and told stories about ourselves but I did not tell Stella I kill "my god you sent that pig flying in the sky?" I said amazed and a bit scared about Stella's twisted side "yes I did" she replied "hey Dexter we need more wood" said egg "I'll find some wood" I went in the forest to get some wood then I smelled smoke yuck I went behind a bush to what it was the I saw the pigs that Stella was talking about they talked about something I silently stealthy went to see the board they had a plan to steal the eggs by burning the forest! I can't let them burn the forest not for the eggs but for the memories for being here I needed to get rid of them and I thought it was going to be a kill free paradise I saw a pig walk in a tent I silently walked in the tent while I got out my knife while the pig was looking for something I tapped his head and he looked at he looked at me shocked before he can say a word I stabbed his face until he was dead I hid the dead body in a bag I knew I needed to get to the other pigs but they were still outside I saw a hornet nest I walked up to it and cut the stem the hornets buzzing mad I quickly tossed the nest in the center of the camp the hornets stinging pig till they dropped dead I got rid if the dead bodies by tossing them in a lake I came back to Stella and egg with some sticks at 9:30 we got back to the hotel and got ready to sleep something told me the killing wasn't over,

TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR CH. 8 a kill in paradise part 2 knife vs. axe.

UNLOVED DEXTER BIRD. Notes I don't own angry birds and the end is almost here! Ch. 8 a kill in paradise part 2 knife vs. axe

It was the final day of my break and we were outside star watching "to bad it's our last day" said Stella "yeah this was the best break ever" said egg I just sighed "what's the matter don't any thing to say?" asked Stella I said nothing "come on Dexter say something" said egg "well uh.. nothing" I replied "why don't you wanna talk?" asked egg "I don't know to be honest " I replied then a shadowy figure got on my head I got up to see what it then the shadowy figure stuck me causing me to be knocked out. I woke up having my head hurt when I woke up I was in the middle of lab "oh god what happened?" I thought to myself then I saw a light I went behind a trash can to see what it was "okay my subjects time for you bath… acid bath" said a bird the bird had glasses he had purple skin and a blooded lab coat I tripped a trash can by accident then the bird turned around to see what it was "ooh a visitor coming to see my work" he said with a grin "wait, you're the gust I was supposed to acid- I mean give you a bath" "acid tub, birds knocked, out egg and Stella, this guy is a mad scientist that kills birds!" I thought to myself "so just get those chains on and I'll do the rest" said the bird "you really think I would be fooled by your lie, you kill birds don't you?" I said the crazy bird "oh then I'll give you a haircut then" he pulled out a battle axe, then I pulled out my bowie knife "so, you like to kill to?" said the bird "yeah to only the birds that kill the good!" I replied "well no one can beat DR. PURPLE PANTS!" he said "dr. purple pants? Your parents must be scared of you and gave you a crappy last name" I said to purple pants then he swing the axe at me but I dodged it "you suck at killing!" I mocked him "oh but look at you KNIFE!" the bird screamed, I looked at my knife and the blade was cut "h-how did you-" "not only this axe looks deadly but it was from the dark ages!" he replied. I saw sand in a jar before he could stuck me I opened the jar and tossed it at his face. He screamed in pain and I ran behind a table I looked at the table for anything use full, then purple wiped all of the sand off his face he swung the axe at the table cutting it in half "its time for your hair cut!" he said then I felt a button behind me then purple swung his axe but I ducked once his axe hit the button he got shocked and fell to the ground but he was still alive "puny bird you think one shock could beat me!? Well think again! Said the bird then a door opened the cage was full of unfilled cans I went behind a other table before he can stand up, then I saw a bat I picked it up and tossed it at the birds head, the bat bounced off purples head and hit a button making a catapult rise " OKAY! THAT'S! THE! LAST! STRAW!" said the bird in range, then egg woke up and then saw the what was happening "what the!?" said egg in fear "you! you're not supposed to be awake!" said purple then he tossed his axe at egg but before the axe could get to him I grabbed a trash can lid and tossed it at the axe so it can't reach him "Dexter! What's going on? Why are birds hanged up and why are me and Stella too?" he asked in fear "I'll explain later!" I replied, just then purple ran up to me to swing his axe at me and he jumped but I dodged out of the way causing him to get on catapult and fling him at the cans making him knocked out "now can you get us out of here!" said egg. We were in the car driving back home from the hotel "so what happen last night?" asked Stella "we went fishing" I lied "once we get back home am going to sleep from this break" I thought to myself.

TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR CH.9 THE PLAN AND THE END IS ALMOST HERE!

FEAR IN DEXTER BIRD. Notes I don't own angry birds. Ch. 9 the plan

It turns out Stella was only here to see her sister so that means she's going "it's been fun" said Stella with a tear "hey Stella promise me you will always remember me" I said hiding a sad face we hugged for ten sec "well…goodbye" she said as she went in to the airplane "I'll never forget you" I thought sadly then I got out from the airport tears falling from my eyes, then my phone rang "hey Dexter I know its sad" said egg I said nothing "well we need the get to your house there's something important!" "okay got it" I said glum. Once I got to my house egg was waiting for me at the front door "good! You're here lets get inside!" said egg we got inside the house and egg bought up a chalk screen with writing on it "hey egg what's this?" I asked confused "this was from dr. purple pants lab it said it was a plan for something" replied egg "yeah so what?" I asked still confused "well we need to know what it is so we can stop it!" egg replied "so think Dexter since you were the only one who saw it try to know what the plan is!". I thought about everything what was in purple's lab first was the acid, empty cans, sand, and catapult I thought about the acid "okay Dexter think, think what purple's plan is" I thought to myself "okay 9 years ago purple worked at a nuclear power plant he was good at making toxic acid and melting it with stuff, but when it got mixed up with sand it melted the whole thing, purple tried to get the sgt. To make this a weapon for the army, but the sgt. Refused it because it could melt the army, so purple made a gun from toxic sand to make a weapon for the army, but when the guy who ran the power plant saw what he was doing they fired him, this made him angry so he teamed up with the gang family to get vengeance, purple made a chart of the 4 things that he needed to make the weapon, first sand, second acid, third a crystal, and a catapult, the crystal was to generate a machine so there plan is to acid the city! And the crystal was in the show stage where my mom was murdered so they must have killed her". Then I snapped back to reality "egg! There plan is to acid the city at night!" explained to egg "then what are we waiting for?! We got to save the city!" said egg. We opened my garage to get the stuff we needed I got a more sharp knife and egg got a kill dart and a small knife, I got on my kill suit and egg got in a white suit with a mask "white really?" I asked "hey its my favorite color" egg replied, then we got the car out "egg may god be with us" I said to luck us up this battle we can not lose.

Notes: yeah sorry for being short but the last one will be longer I promise and tune in next time for Ch. 10 the finale

FEAR IN DEXTER BIRD. Notes this is the final Ch. P.s. I don't own angry birds. Ch. 10 the finale

We drove in my car worrying about the city "hey Dexter why would purple do this?" asked egg "because purple wanted to make a weapon for the army but the army refused and fired him" I replied. We got to the city un seen thanks to the ally halls "hey Dexter what if we lose?" asked egg "don't worry about that in case we fail I made a bird feeder poster on city hall and when I push this button the poster will be seen and it will say "bird feeder on the other side of the bridge! Go to it NOW!" causing the birds of this city going on the other side of the bridge making them safe" I replied, we went on the fire escape we kept going until we reached the top I jumped on the top of the building near the tower that purple was going to fire his weapon, once I got on the top I gave egg a hand helping him up "are you ready egg?" "am ready? Are you ready?" "oh am ready all right" we stayed quite ten sec "we're in fear are we? Asked egg "you think?" I replied then we got the rope and harpoon I attached the rope to the harpoon then I aimed it at the opened window and I fired it, egg and I got out hooks and climbed the rope, it wasn't easy, but we got to the window. We got to the window seeing guards "egg there are guards there, you think you can dart them?" I asked "Dude you think I can't dart them?" egg replied he got out his dart stick and loaded it up with darts "okay egg on the count of 3" I said "1" "2" "3!" on the count we jumped in window guards seeing us, but before they can fire, egg darted two guards and I stabbed three guards in the skull dropping them down dead "that was a close one" I said in relief, then we heard some sounds it was coming from the opened door to the next room egg and I got behind a wall to hear what the sound was, it was two guards talking "hey did you hear Dr. purple pants plan? He said that he was going to acid the city" said the guard "but how are we going to survive the acid going to melt everything even us" said the other guard "I don't know maybe he will tell us" then I saw I pistol with a silencer on it I grabbed it and quickly fired it at them before they can see me then seeing there suits gave me a idea "hey egg I have I idea". Then we got in the elevator in the guards suits "hey Dexter are you sure this will work?" asked egg "don't worry egg it will work" I replied then the doors opened knowing we were on the top on the tower then we saw Dr. purple pants "hey you two!" said purple " uh.. us?" I said "yeah you can you give me my tool bow now!" screamed the crazy bird. I walked to the tool box then I heard a door slam it was guards "those are imposters!" said the guard then the removed the suits on us "ahh! This bird is a perk!" said egg "Oh god! KILL THEM!" screamed purple. Guards ran to the top and the gang family showed up there was all gun fire, egg and I ran to get cover "egg! I think we should he got more guns!" I said as I stabbed a bird before he can fire me, egg grabbed the gun and fired "well there has to be a way to get rid of all of them!" egg said as he fired. Then I had a idea "hey egg do you still have that grenade that we got from the bank fight?!" I asked loud he nod yes I grabbed the grenade from him and I tossed it at oil cans "you think one grenade is going to finish us?" said kid gang "but look where it is near" I said then grenade boomed killing evey bird even the gang family falling off the tower then we saw purple falling too screaming in pain in the acid can "egg we did it!" I said to egg. 4 months later me and egg are eating in a ice cream bar and the my phone rang it was a text from the boss police "hey egg we need to stop eating wigger wants us" I said then we left

THE END

Notes from the creator:

"hey guys hope you like the story this was my first story and am glad to do it hope you commet, make art and like my story and that's not all am going to make another story for you awesome guys the title: littlest pet shop partypus! And here are the birds in my story

DEXTER WIG BIRD

EGG YOKE  
STELLA THE PINK BIRD  
WILL  
BILL  
AL THE GREEN BIRD  
PIGS (BOOOOOOO)  
WIGGER  
AND PANTS (ALSO BOOOOOOOOOO)  
P.S. I DON'T OWN ANGRY BIRDS


End file.
